little brother's love
by wasyhuu
Summary: it's over....everyone is happy.....is everyone happy? How about Ellone......(my 1st and likely last fic)


Disclaimer: I have no rights/ownership over any character or name brand whatsoever. They all belong to Squaresoft. Note: I never write fiction, or find it fascinating whatsoever. Anyway, I wrote this story out of a deep sadness/sorrow as a result of relating to Squall-sis whole relationship. Why? Cause I myself is in a search for my older sister in this life. I always try my best, and never give up this hope, a hope I called "sis Ellone." Thanks for reading, and if you're also having angst/sorrow feeling over the character Ellone, I hope my story shall ease that pain. Love & charity- davy  
  
Ellone found herself in another time. "How can this be" she thought."I can transfer other's consciousness to the past, but not my entire being." After looking around for a while, she realized that she was back in the orphanage where she and Squall had lived. She noticed a crying little boy in front of the building. Quickly realizing why the boy has been crying, she approached him and hold his hands tenderly, "who....are..you? wait, sis, it's you....sissss! Why are you so big?" "I won't be here long Squall, she spoke softly as she lead him away from the rain and comforted him. "Big sis has gone for the sake of all of us. The trip can be dangerous, but sis loved you so much that she doesn't want to get you hurt, so sis left by herself. You must feel so alone, but listen to your heart Squall. As long as you have charity, compassion and love in your heart, you will never be alone......I have to go now Squall, this is not my time"...."Sis...sis don't leave me alone again...sob* SISSS sob*"..."don't cry Squall", Ellone continued "you see, with your heart you can see me, I'm always with you Squall, no matter what happen"....with that she hugged Squall and lead Squall back into the house, where Edea was looking for him with worry on her face. "FLASH" Ellone disappeared before Edea saw her....Ellone is back in the present again, (hmm, I hope I'm not causing some serious paradox with my action, let's see how Squall's doing....)...  
  
Alternative story 1: "there you are Squall....wait, he's not wearing SeeD uniform, o_O wait he's teaching a bunch of kindergarten kids...oh NOOOOO, Squall has grown into a very kind and soft perosn he's a kindergarten teacher now!!! uh, where's Rinoa....what she is Headmaster Seifer's wife?!?!?!..uh, what did I do, what did I do?????  
  
Alternative story 2: there you are Squall, "hi sis, so you're back from your vacation trip, how do you do?" "I'm fine Squall, how about you"...."I'm okay, I'm just selecting men to go with me to fight a sorcerer"...."huh, sorcerer, what sorcerer???"..."yes, she is a mean, but beautiful sorcerer, but she's also sadistic, she has father Laguna as a hostage now...we're leaving...take care sis"...."wait, Squall, what's her name???"......"Rinoa sis, it's Rinoa"..... o_O....what did I do, what have I done!?!??!?!??!  
  
Ellone was suddenly awaken by a familiar voice. "Sis." "Oh it's you Squall, I must have been daydreaming while watching the ocean. Don't think I'd see you this soon, how's everything at the garden?" "Oh, everything is going well, sis. Yeah, headmaster Cid is back as the leader and matron.. I mean Edea is staying with him in the garden as well now. They gave Quistis her instuctor license back, also Quistis and I finally made that friendly discussion over a cup of tea. I guess she's not that hard to deal with after all, and I've realized how kind she has been to me all this time. She really tried to be be like you, a sister for me.....it was hard, but I managed to apologize to her over my previous attitude and comfort her with her depressing thoughts. I guess she'll be fine now" Ellone nodded and continued, "how about you Squall, how's Rinoa and the rest of the gang??" "Oh, we're fine...I don't know how to say this but...." "It's okay if you don't want to tell me, Squall" "No, I'll tell you anything sis, anytime..anywhere..it's just that I've never thought of the word "marriage" before in my life....anyway, I was made an instructor as well in the garden, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie are the disciplinary committee now...I hope they know what they're doing..and oh, we did accept Seifer back and yesterday, he, Fujin, and Raijin finally passed the SeeDs test"  
  
Ellone smiled lightly and suddenly Squall noticed a shade of sad look on her face..."is there something wrong sis?"..."I'm okay Squall, I'm really happy for you and your friends..but...but I guess sometime I miss the old times, time where I had so much fun with uncle Laguna and Raine...time where we shared laughter and tears, and everything back in the orphanage" Ellone looked down, Squall could notice the tiny glimmer on her eyes....."Ellone, ..sis...I've changed after all this time, and I finally realize how many things I took for granted from you...I took those comforting hands for granted, and without you there's no way Rinoa would be around now, thank you so much sis, thank you for being the guardian angel in my life" Squall took his sis hands and hugged her by her shoulder, giving his shoulder to cry on. Ellone rested her head on Squall's arm "You've outgrown me, Squall, I used to be the one hugging you.....thank you Squall, I know you're that little compassionate Squall no matter what.. I've spent so much of my life helping others and running from those that want to misuse my special talent...sometimes...when uncle Laguna is so tight up with his work, I feel helplessly alone...sob*" suddenly Squall noticed Ellone's wet cheek, a flash memory brought him back to that moment under the rain in front of the orphanage, he's suddenly surprised that he shared his sis tears..."I know how you feel, sis....you're always there for me, now that I'm able to take care of myself, please let me be that person who's always there for you....you're my sis Ellone, no matter what..until the end...why don't you join us in the garden, I can set a room, even a whole hall for you, you can spend your time in the library, or teach the youngters just like how you had taught me back then" as he said that, Squall noticed a change at his sis' face, almost like a glow, that radiance that always dried his tears, or healed any pain when he was small...."Thanks Squall, that meant so much for me....I've seen how much I was loved in the past, but now that I can even see it in the present, I cannot even tell you how happy and glad I am."...."Don't worry sis, I always love you...you're my sis after all, right?" "Yes, I love you too Squall, I'm glad you've been able to break those cold shoulders of yours, I should be going back to the city now"....."Sis, ever since I recalled my memory, you're the last person I can ignore or even the only person I could never have a cold shoulder for....hey sis! wanna play cards before you're leaving"...."well sure Squall, have to beat you after last time eh?" hahahaha, wish you all the best this time sis....They both laughed.  
  
"ELLONE....SQUALL.." they suddenly noticed Laguna shouting from a distance..."oh great, here we go again; hi, I'm Squall, this moron here is Laguna, supposedly my.." before Squall could finish his sentence, Ellone cut him "now now Squall, what have I taught you about respect for others, besides it's uncle Laguna you know...." "oh, yes sis, uh, I kinda forgot, I'm sorry...I'm sorry sis".... Laguna reached the beach, "So you two are here, remembering old times eh? You wanna go back to town now Ellone, wanna come along Squall?"...."uncle Laguna, Squall told me this idea about my living...he offered me to live in the garden and become a teacher" Laguna scratched his head, "hmmm, not sure I get it, how about me, what would I do without my little Elle....oh...oooops" "UNCLE LAGUNA!!!!" Ellone seems a little bit upset with his calling her little...."oh sorry Ellone, sometime I still live in the past..." Ellone then continued, "you can move in with us too uncle Laguna, you can share your...ehm, knowledge of battles and tell stories to the kids, you can help me"....."Me? teaching? hmmmmm, how about Eshtar, I'm the el presidente you know, I can't just leave".. Squall responded and said "I think your job is pretty much over there, I think you'd do more damage than good after the threats of the sorceress is no more.." "Squall, what did I just tell you...," Ellone frowned..."hey, I was just stating what's on my mind sis, eh don't you agree?" Squall tryied to defend himself. "I guess that sounds correct, so what do you say uncle Laguna?, bring Kiros and Ward as well, since I'm sure they'll miss you if you leave and they sure can find some positions in the garden"....."hmmm, actually they would made a perfect disciplinary committee" Squall stated..."alright then, what are we waiting for, full speed to Balamb garden...and oh Squall, you can actually call me father, dad, or pup you know....calling me Laguna makes me feel like some employee calling me in the presidential palace"..."yes, whatever...Laguna"...."Squall....remember what I...." ...and so the three of them headed in Laguna's car back to the garden, Ellone is happy now, she has a funny, loving and entertaining uncle and a brother who loves her very much. Her smile is so divine that it radiates through the evening sky, cheering it up as the three move on in a whole new journey of life. 


End file.
